coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8780 (25th November 2015)
Plot Gary returns to the Street, telling Alya as he passes her that he's never been better. He apologises to Anna for leaving and tells her he's swearing off women and putting Jake first. Andy wonders why Steph is no longer angry at Luke. Simon is referred to a counsellor. Leanne realises she'll have to go private to get him seen quickly. Steph is embarrassed when Andy confronts Luke. Luke leaves it up to Steph whether to tell Andy the truth. She doesn't want him to know as he'll be ashamed of her. Tracy doesn't like the way Robert admires Leanne for staying strong with all she's had to endure. Ken calls Peter to inform him about Simon's behaviour. Gary tells Sharif he's still a partner in the gym and intends to work for his money. Sharif points out that the share was a present for a wedding that never took place but Dev backs Gary, as they signed on the dotted line. Sharif thinks he's trying to get his own back on Alya. Simon refuses to speak to a counsellor. Dev has Erica over for the evening as her TV is on the blink. Tracy tries to show her caring side to Robert and books a table at the bistro to spend time with him when he can't get the night off. Steph appeals to Jamie's better nature to get him to stop using Luke, only for Luke to appear and grab him. Jamie tells him to save his energy for the next race. Erica starts to worry that Dev fancies her but when she calls him on it, he finds it funny. Simon agrees to see the counsellor. When Leanne tells Robert the news, Tracy ribs her causing Robert to brand Tracy a poisonous little bitch. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne calls at No.1 and reveals she is taking Simon to a therapist; and Zeedan and Sharif are shocked when Gary announces he is still a partner in the gym. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,280,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2015 episodes